yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemental HERO Bubbleman
バブルマン |jpname = Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ バブルマン |jphira = エレメンタルヒーロー バブルマン |phon = Erementaru Hīrō Baburuman |altname = Elemental Hero Bubbleman |gx02name = Elemental Hero Bubbleman |wc6name = Elemental Hero Bubbleman |spname = Héroe Elemental Bubbleman |Latinname = Héroe Elemental Burbújas |trname = Elemental Kahraman Köpükadam |svname = Elementala Hjälten Bubbelmannen |image = ElementalHEROBubblemanLCGX-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Water |type = Warrior |type2 = Effect |atk = 800 |def = 1200 |level = 4 |number = 79979666 |effect = Summon, Trigger |lore = If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). When this card is Summoned: You can draw 2 cards. You must control no other cards and have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect. |itlore = Se questa è l'unica carta nella tua mano puoi Evocare tramite Evocazione Speciale questa carta dalla tua mano. Quando questa carta viene evocata tramite Evocazione Normale, Evocazione per Scoperta o Evocazione Speciale con successo se non ci sono altre carte sul tuo Terreno e sulla mano puoi pescare 2 carte dal tuo Deck. |ptlore = Se esta é a única carta na sua mão, você pode Special Summon esta carta da sua mão para o seu lado do campo. Quando esta carta é Normal, Flip ou Special Summoned, se não houverem outras cartas no seu lado do campo e na sua mão, você pode comprar 2 cartas. |chlore = 手牌只有這1張卡的場合，可以把這張卡從手牌中特殊召喚到場上。此卡普通召喚，反轉召喚，特殊召喚成功時且自己場上和手牌沒有其它卡的場合，可以從卡組里抽2張卡。 |animelore = If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it. When this card is Summoned, you can draw 2 cards if there are no other cards on your side of the field. |en_sets = Cybernetic Revolution (CRV-EN014 - R/UtR) Dark Revelation Volume 4 (DR04-EN014 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-EN009 - C) Elemental Hero Collection 1 (EHC1-EN003 - ScR) Mattel Action Figure Promos: Series 3 (MF03-EN007 - NPR) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-EN017 - SR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-EN012 - C) |fr_sets = Cybernetic Revolution (CRV-FR014 - R/UtR) Dark Revelation Volume 4 (DR04-FR014 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-FR009 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-FR017 - SR) |de_sets = Cybernetic Revolution (CRV-DE014 - R/UtR) Dark Revelation Volume 4 (DR04-DE014 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-DE009 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-DE017 - SR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-DE012 - C) |it_sets = Cybernetic Revolution (CRV-IT014 - R/UtR) Dark Revelation Volume 4 (DR04-IT014 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-IT009 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-IT017 - SR) Collezione Leggendaria 2: Gli anni dell’Accademia dei Duellanti (LCGX-IT012 - C) |pt_sets = Cybernetic Revolution (CRV-PT014 - R/UtR) |sp_sets = Cybernetic Revolution (CRV-SP014 - R/UtR) Dark Revelation Volume 4 (DR04-SP014 - C) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-SP009 - C) Starter Deck: Jaden Yuki (YSDJ-SP017 - SR) |jp_sets = Cybernetic Revolution (CRV-JP014 - R) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-JP009 - C) Expert Edition Volume.4 (EE04-JP014 - C) |ae_sets = Cybernetic Revolution (CRV-AE014 - R/UtR) |kr_sets = Cybernetic Revolution (CRV-KR014 - R/UtR) Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki (DP1-KR009 - C) |gx02_sets = Hero Emerges! (Common) |wc6_sets = Cybernetic Revolution Special Monsters B Special Summon Collection C All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |anime_gx = 006, 008, 011, 014, 016, 019, 021, 022, 023, 025, 027, 028, 030, 033, 034, 038, 042, 045, 046, 048, 049, 052, 053, 057, 058, 059, 060, 062, 066, 068, 071, 072, 074, 077, 080, 086, 096, 102, 103, 104, 113, 114, 118, 119, 130, 132, 152, 157, 158, 159, 160, 170, 171, 172, 175, 176, 178, 179, 180 |manga_gx = 001, 011, 012 |archetype1 = HERO |archetype2 = Elemental HERO |fusionmaterial1 = Elemental HERO Electrum |fusionmaterial2 = Elemental HERO Mariner |fusionmaterial3 = Elemental HERO Mudballman |fusionmaterial4 = Elemental HERO Steam Healer |fusionmaterial5 = Elemental HERO Tempest |summon1 = Special Summons itself from your hand |action1 = You draw cards |database_id = 6393 }}